It's time
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Sus infancias fueron completamente diferentes. Sus vidas son diferentes. Sansa es una princesa de verano. Jon es un bastardo de invierno. Pero sus vidas podían cruzarse de la forma que nunca imaginaron. Las palabras no eran necesarias para comunicarse. Lo suyo iba más allá.


**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.

**It's time **

**I**

Sansa es una pequeña de solamente cinco días de nombre cumplido. Es pequeña pero ya ha demostrado ser una de las niñas más hermosas de toda Invernalia con su cabello marrón rojizo que le llega hasta debajo de la nuca y sus luminosos ojos azules que se confunden con el color del cielo.

Son nulas las veces que Sansa le ha dado complicaciones a sus padres. Es una niña que con solo cinco años se puede vestir sin demasiada ayuda, sabe anudarse correctamente los lazos de los vestidos, sentarse apropiadamente y no anda rodando por los suelos como una niña salvaje.

Catelyn la observa a lo lejos, mientras la Vieja Tata le narra una de sus tantas historias, piensa: _"Mi retoño será una preciosa flor de verano"_.

**II**

Jon en cambio tiene ocho años y recién fue conciente hace algunos meses de lo que él era. Antes no entendía cuando caminaba por las calles de Invernalia y a sus espaldas susurraban _"bastardo"_. No entendía porque a Lady Catelyn no le gustaba su compañía y trataba de no permanecer demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar que él. Ahora lo entiende.

Él es un bastardo, nada más que eso.

Él no es un hijo legítimo como lo son Robb o como es Sansa.

Jon entiende que nunca debe olvidar su condición, nunca debe olvidar su naturaleza por que ella nunca lo olvidaría a él.

**III**

Sansa ya tiene siete años de nombre cumplido y ya ha demostrado ser toda una damita.

—Recuerda que mañana a primera hora comienzan las clases de bordado con la septa Mordane. —le recuerda su madre mientras le desarma las trenzas del peinado.

Sansa asiente con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Jamás podría olvidarlo.

No miente. Ha esperado mucho tiempo para aprender, por fin, las clases de bordado con la septa de su padre como para olvidarse de eso.

—Arya no vendrá... —dice Sansa, de repente duda. — ¿Verdad?

—Arya no tiene edad para ir a clases de bordado... todavía.

**IV**

—Soy Arthur Dayne la Espada del Amanecer. —grita Robb mientras esgrime su palo de madera en forma de espada en dirección a Jon.

Jon también tiene su espada.

—Y yo soy Barristan el Bravo. —contesta y apunta a su hermano Robb.

Los palos de madera chocan en el aire produciendo golpes secos. Lord Eddard Stark los observa jugar desde la distancia y piensa que hizo bien que Jon se criará con sus hermanos. Robb y Jon están concentrados en su choque de espadas, no tardan en alejarse rumbo a las calles bajas de Invernalia.

Lo único que escuchan antes de perderse por los murmullos, es que Lord Stark dice:

—No se alejen demasiado.

**V**

Esta entusiasmada. Ya han pasado diez años desde que sus ojos vieron el mundo por primera vez el mundo. Su padre como regalo le ha mandado confeccionar un hermoso vestido, con la última moda de la capital, con la mejor modista de Invernalia. Arya al ver el vestido arruga la nariz y se marcha de la estancia.

— ¡Es perfecto! ¡Es maravilloso! —exclama Sansa con alegría. Sus padres le sonríen.

—No hay duda, Ned. Sansa será toda una dama. —le comenta Catelyn.

—Solo espero que encuentre al hombre que la merezca. —afirma Ned. Pronto comenzará a tomar clases de música, de danza y de poesía.

Sansa no puede estar más satisfecha.

**VI**

El tiempo ha pasado y ya tiene trece años. Pero su condición de bastardo no ha pasado. Sigue estando allí presente, en él, sin soltarlo ni en un solo momento. Jon se lleva bien con todos sus hermanos.

Robb es el más guapo y se roba los suspiros de las chicas.

Arya es valiente y siempre anda entre los pies de las personas, queriendo aprender algo nuevo.

Bran se esfuerza por mejorar día a día y es gracioso cuando suelta uno de esos bufidos de frustración.

Rickon es el más pequeño de todos y la mayor parte del tiempo esta con su madre.

Y luego... esta Sansa. Jon no ha hablado mucho con ella nunca. Son contados los momentos donde mediaron una palabra.

A Jon le gustaría que eso fuera diferentes.

**VII**

—Apresúrate, querida. No querrás hacer esperar a tu instructor de poesía. —le apresura la septa Mordane.

Sansa ajusta el paso.

Pasa por uno de las ventanas que dan a los establos del castillo, sopla una brisa cálida que trae consigo un aroma agradable. Un aroma masculino. Sansa se detiene y observa por la ventana. Jon Nieve, quien es un medio hermano que un día trajo su padre de la guerra o eso le ha contado su madre, practica con una espada de madera con un muñeco de paja.

Entonces se da cuenta de que Jon si la ve, creerá que lo esta espiando.

Es demasiado tarde para apartarse, él ya la ha visto y sus miradas se han cruzado.

**VIII**

No sabe explicar por que le ha impactado tanto ver a su hermana Sansa observándolo.

Será porque ella nunca mostró algún interés en acercarse, en conocerse por lo menos. Es la primera vez que siente ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, es una sensación agradable y preocupante a la vez. Sus pensamientos no tienen un orden lógico y de pronto las ganas de entrenar con la espada de madera aumentan.

Quizás así, pueda distraerse un poco. Uno, dos, tres golpes son suficientes para que Sansa Stark desaparezca de sus pensamientos.

**IX**

Es la primera vez que Sansa y Jon cenan en la misma mesa durante la hora del almuerzo. Por supuesto que Lady Catelyn no se encuentra presente, tampoco esta Lord Eddard. Robb es quien esta sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, como el legítimo sucesor de Invernalia.

Arya intenta ensuciar a Sansa con trozos de carne, Robb no dice nada y Jon puede jurar que hasta lo encuentra divertido.

Para Sansa no lo es y menos cuando un trozo de carne da directo en su mejilla y le salpica salsa por toda la cara. Jon es quien se pone de pie y va hasta su lado. Con una servilleta limpia los pómulos de su hermana y la barbilla. Sansa lo observa con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

—Gracias, Jon. —murmura Sansa, es la primera vez que le dice por su nombre y algo dentro de Jon se remueve.

—La hubieras dejado así. —interrumpe Arya.

Los ojos azules de Sansa quedan grabados en sus pupilas con fuego.

**X**

Sansa recitaba una de las últimas poesías que aprendió en sus clases. Jon llama a la puerta de su habitación, no sabe por que se siente nervioso.

—Adelante. —escucha que dice ella desde adentro.

La puerta se abre y le revela la preciosa imagen de su hermana, con el cabello rojizo en dos trenzas perfectamente elaboradas, un vestido de color crema que a su parecer resalta el color de sus ojos.

— ¿A qué viniste? —Sansa ha aprendido a dirigirse con cortesía pero no sabe como tratar a su medio hermano, es una extraña situación.

—Su padre la llama.

Sansa asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y comienza a caminar.

Justo cuando pasa por al lado de Jon, resbala con su vestido y hubiera terminado en el suelo de no ser por que él la sujeto por la cintura. Puede jurar que sus labios se rozaron y sintió arder donde las manos de Jon estaban situadas.

Sansa balbuceo algo incomprensible y se marcho de allí tan rápido como pudo. Jon se quedó estático.

**XI**

Siempre ha soñado con conocer a un caballero de brillante armadura, galante, que le obsequiará una rosa y ella a cambio le entregaría todo su corazón. Un caballero que le arrebatará los suspiros, que le compusiera canciones de amor y que la hiciera feliz.

Entonces recordó cuando Jon se puso de pie y le limpió el rostro con la servilleta, cuando la sostuvo antes de que se cayera. Él acudió a ella cuando lo necesito, como todo un caballero.

Toda una vida soñando con un caballero de brillante armadura y tenía uno justo en frente de sus ojos. Un caballero de ojos marrones como la tierra y cabello oscuro como la noche. Un caballero por cuyas venas corría la misma sangre.

Pero caballero al fin y al cabo, ¿No?

**XII**

Jon se da vueltas entre las pieles de su cama. No puede conciliar el sueño por más que lo intente. Sansa no sale de sus pensamientos. No entiende que ha tenido que cambiar. ¿Desde cuando ella tiene ese poder sobre él, sobre su mente, sobre sus pensamientos? Decide ponerse de pie y comienza a caminar de un lado al otro. Sale de su habitación y va hasta las cocinas, necesita tomar un poco de agua fresca.

Oye que una copa de cobre se cae al suelo, provocando un ruido metálico.

Esta cubierta por una delicada bata de dormir que le cubre hasta los pies y su cabello rojizo cae como una cascada sobre su espalda.

—Me has asustado.

—Créame, no era mi intención asustarla. —la voz de Jon suena sincera.

—Lo has echo de todas formas.

Jon no replica. No puede rebatir sus argumentos.

No saben como ambos se han ido acercando. Están tan cerca que pueden sentir la respiración del otro acariciando sus rostros. Ahora son sus narices las que se están rozando y sus labios a pocos centímetros.

— ¿Qué esta sucediendo? —pregunta Jon.

—No lo sé.

Sus labios se unen en un beso que no es ni salvaje ni apasionado, solo es un simple roce.

Un roce que es suficiente para desencadenar algo que ni ellos mismos podrían controlar o parar.

**XIII**

Jon sabe que no fue correcto que se besarán.

Su conciencia se lo ha estado reprochando toda la maldita semana y sabe que ella tiene razón. No quiere ni pensar que sucedería si alguno de los otros Stark se enterarán. Pero por alguna extraña razón el aroma de verano que viste Sansa esta impregnado en su nariz, en su ropa, en su mente.

A la hora del almuerzo, Sansa se sienta a su lado, bajo las atentas miradas. Sus manos se rozan por debajo de la mesa y eso hace que la esperanza crezca en Jon... Quizás ella no este arrepentida.

**XIV**

La siguiente vez que se encuentran es en el Bosque de los Dioses.

—Lo apropiado sería hablar. —comienza Sansa. —Sobre lo que paso la otra noche.

—Sería lo indicado.

Ambos se sumen en un profundo silencio.

Pero de repente las palabras han huido, ninguno de los dos no sabe que decir. Hasta entonces no se da cuenta de que Sansa portaba una prenda, una pequeña prenda.

Su prenda. Se la entrega a Jon. Aquel acto aclara las cosas más que mil palabras.

—Me gustas. —admite Sansa, ha sido directa y franca, sus mejillas están encendidas.

—Y tú a mí. —admite Jon, quien no tiene experiencias con chicas.

—Somos hermanos. No es correcto.

Sansa lo besa y acalla la voz de su conciencia.

—Será nuestro secreto.

**XV**

A aquel encuentro le sucedieron muchos más. Sansa y Jon eran más que hermanos, tenían algo tan sagrado que ni siquiera los mismos dioses podrían intervenir.

Ese era su pequeño secreto.

El secreto mejor guardado del Norte que se escondía tras los muros de Invernalia.


End file.
